Stern des Nordens
by Lady Deliha
Summary: Unser allseits bekannter und beliebter Giftmischer und Schülerfeind Professor Severus Snape zofft sich mit einer Schülerin, was deren Freunde auf den Plan ruft... und eine ganz Besondere macht ihm nichts als Ärger! Und natürlich greifen gerade jetzt Voldi
1. Von unerwarteter Seite

Sterndes Nordens

Unser allseits bekannter und beliebter Giftmischer und Schülerfeind Professor Severus Snape legt sich mit einer Siebtklässlerin an. Im Streit wirft ihm diese an den Kopf: „Sie haben sich die falschen Feinde gemacht! Sie mögen sich für sehr stark halten, aber es gibt andere, die ebenso stark sind…" – was der Professor selbstverständlich mit einem Lächeln abtut.

Doch bald hat Sev richtig Ärger am Hals, denn er muss sich mit den Freunden ebendieser Schülerin, insbesondere mit einer Frau, die alles andere als gewöhnlich ist, herumschlagen! Und da meistens alles schlimmer kommt, als man denkt, sammeln sich gerade jetzt die dunklen Kreaturen zum Sturm auf die Zaubererwelt…

Abenteuer, Romanze, Action… ;-)

Disclaimer: Also, Island gehört nicht mir und ist auch kein Königreich, England gehört mir auch nicht, ebenso wenig die Zaubererwelt oder alles, was einem vage bekannt vorkommen kann. Alle Personen, die irgendwie nach Harry Potter klingen oder aussehen, gehören J.K.Rowling, inklusive Severus Snape, was wirklich bedauerlich ist. Geld kriege ich hierfür auch nicht, aber vielleicht ein paar Reviews? XD

1. Kapitel 

Von unerwarteter Seite

„Endlich… ich bin zu Hause.", sagte Harry leise, als er in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts stand. Er senkte den Kopf, für einen Moment überwältigt von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, Freude, Wehmut, Sorge und Furcht vor dem, was kommen würde. Dies war sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Danach… danach rückte der Kampf, dem er sich verpflichtet hatte und für den er seit einiger Zeit sehr intensiv trainiert hatte, immer näher.

Hermine legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ron grinste ihm ermutigend zu. Harry wusste, es war nicht nötig ihnen zu sagen, was es ihm bedeutete, sie an seiner Seite zu wissen.

Als er sich gerade auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor- Tisch machen wollte, wurde er von hinten angestoßen. In der Erwartung, ein gewisses bleiches Gesicht mir weißblondem Haarschopf zu sehen und schon eine entsprechende Bemerkung auf den Lippen, fuhr Harry herum.

Doch anstatt Draco Malfoy sah er ein Mädchen vor sich. Ihre Gesichtsform war durchschnittlich, ihr Haar hell und ihre Augen blau. Sie erkannte ihn und wurde rot. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte sie und machte sich dann schnell aus dem Staub.

„Wer war dass denn?", fragte er etwas perplex. „Shirley Avelin", kam die prompte Antwort, allerdings nicht von Hermine, sondern von Hannah Abott, einen Hufflepuff-Mädchen seines Jahrgangs. „Sie ist ein bisschen ungeschickt, aber meint es nicht böse, Harry."

„Kann ich mir denken", sagte dieser mit einem lockeren Grinsen und ging mit seinen Freunden zu seinem Platz.

„Komisch… die ist mir noch nie aufgefallen!" sagte Ron nach einer Weile. Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Klasse! Das Jahr geht ja gut los!", jubelte Ron am nächsten Morgen. Harry linste über seine Schulter und runzelte die Stirn.

„Doppelstunde Zaubertränke? Und da_freust_du dich, Ron?**" **Harry nahm seinem Freund den Kelch weg und roch daran. „Was ist das, Ron? Habt ihr es endlich geschafft, Rum aus dem Wasser zu machen?", fragte er mit scherzhafter Besorgnis und sah in die Runde. Die Gryffindor- Jungen lachten. Nur Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Harry, sieh doch mal, mit wem wir Zaubertränke haben! Mit den Hufflepuffs! Nicht mehr mit den Slytherins!", erklärte sie etwas genervt.

„Mine, du ergreifst im Ernst_Rons_Partei?" fragte Harry lachend, doch auch er war mehr als froh Draco endlich los zu sein.

Gutgelaunt gingen sie in die Kerker. Ernie MacMillan winkte ihnen zu, und ein paar andere lächelten freundlich. Harry dachte für einen Moment an den ehrlichen Cedric und lächelte etwas traurig zurück. Dann rauschte Snape herein, und Harrys Laune sank auf einen Tiefpunkt. Snape sah noch fieser aus als sonst. Shirley, die ihm nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gegangen war, wurde einfach zur Seite gestoßen. Sie sagte nichts, doch für einen Moment glaubte Harry, Wut in ihren blauen Augen aufflackern zu sehen. Doch das konnte er ihr nun wirklich nicht verübeln.

Die Stunde war ein einziger Albtraum. Neville war den Tränen nahe. Ron hackte mit so einer Wut auf seine Feuerwurzel ein, dass etwas von ihrem Saft herausspritze und er mit einer Verbrennung in den Krankenflügel musste. Hermine begleitete ihn, bebend vor Zorn. Harry war von Snapes permanenter Stichelei so genervt dass er einen Fehler nach dem anderen machte. Dabei war es doch so wichtig für ihn, in diesem dämlichen Fach zu bestehen!

Aber gegen das, was die Hufflepuffs durchmachen mussten, ging es Harry richtig gut. Snape schien in den Ferien einen „Wie-werde-ich-ein-noch-fieseres-Ekel-als-ich-bin"-Kurs belegt zu haben, und sicher hatte er ihn mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Reihenweise Zaubertränke wurden einfach aus den Töpfen gehext, durchdringendes Anstarren machte eine von Susan Bones' Freundinnen so panisch, dass sie sich mit dem Messer schnitt, Ernie brachte seine Waage zum Schmelzen, als er das Feuer heißer machen wollte, und so weiter und so weiter. Allein Shirley gelang es irgendwie, nicht jedes Mal vor Furcht zusammen zu zucken, sobald „Die Fledermaus" sich näherte. Natürlich fiel Snape das auf. Natürlich störte es ihn.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte er Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte abgezogen und Hufflepuff fünfzehn. Dazu vier Rollen Pergament über das Gegengift für Wunden durch Drachenhörner, den sie so verzweifelt zu brauen versucht hatten.

Der Rest des Unterrichts war besser, interessanter, schwerer, vielfältiger und vor allem viel mehr auf Verteidigung ausgerichtet als jemals zuvor. Die Siebtklässler sahen kaum Land vor lauter Hausaufgaben, und schon in den ersten Wochen mussten manche, die nicht mit, wie Ron es sagte, Freunden wie Hermine gesegnet waren, ein paar Nächte durchmachen.

Das Ergebnis sah einen Monat später so aus: am Montagmorgen wankten einige Hufflepuffs, mehr tot als lebendig, in die Kerker und verpassten sich gegenseitig Aufmunterungs- und Stärkungszauber, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten.

Natürlich hatte Professor Severus Snape den Zauber gesehen. Natürlich baute er sich mit extramiesem Grinsen vor den Schülern auf. Ernie, der den Zauber abbekommen hatte, sah verschämt zu Boden. Shirley, die gezaubert hatte, hielt ihren Stab fest umklammert, als fürchte sie, Snape könne ihn zerbrechen.

„Nun", sagte er mit grausamen Lächeln „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand aus ihrem Haus es tatsächlich schaffen würde, diesen einfachen Zauber auszuführen, ohne den anderen in die Luft zu sprengen oder zu schmelzen. Würden sie doch nur ihr winziges bisschen Verstand für die Konzentration auf diese äußert delikaten Mixturen verwenden und nicht so verplempern… als ob das etwas bringen würde, Sie sind ja im Schlafen noch fähiger als im Wachen!"

Harry fühlte Zorn in sich hoch kochen. Ron klappte den Mund auf, doch es unnötig, dass Hermine ihn in die Rippen stieß. Shirley antwortete: „Wie Sie ja sehen, _Professor_, ist der Zauber ja ganz gut gelungen." Das war die Wahrheit, denn Ernies Augen waren nur noch halb so gerötet. Doch das war es nicht, was Snape, der sich bereits selbstgefällig Neville zugewandt hatte, dazu brachte, herum zu wirbeln und wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten auf Shirley zuzurauschen.

Es war die kaum bezähmbare Aggressivität in ihrer Stimme, es war die Haltung, wie sie das Kinn vorgeschoben hatte, es waren die Augen, die in trotzigem Stolz funkelten und das unauffällige Mädchen plötzlich zum Mittelpunkt des Interesses machten.

Überrascht starrte er sie an, fing sich aber erstaunlich schnell.

„Sie sind wohl der Meinung, etwas Besseres zu sein, Miss Avelin? Nun, da können Sie sich ja mir ruhigem Gewissen Mister Potter anschließen und mit diesem gemeinsam die frischen Kröten sezieren.", sagte er mit einem grausamen Funkeln in den Auge.

„Wie meinen Sie dass?", knurrte das Mädchen. Harry fiel auf, dass sie einen kaum hörbaren, harten Akzent hatte.

Snape lächelte höhnisch, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ „Ich meine, dass Sie sich sehr stark zu fühlen scheinen, mit Ihrem überzogenen Stolz auf diese mückenverseuchte, barbarisch-rückständige Insel mit dieser personifizierten Ignoranz als Herrscherin, die-"

„Schwiegen Sie!", brüllte das Mädchen. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Shirley, bitte nicht!", flüsterte Hannah.

„Warum nicht, zum Donner? Sieben Jahre, sieben verdammte Jahre lang musste ich mir das anhören, Woche für Woche für Woche! Wie dumm ich sei, wie unfähig, das ich niemals etwas können würde, dass ich zu plump wäre, um etwas zu werden, alles schön und gut! Soll er doch über mich sagen, was er will, und über meine Heimat, was er will, aber über meine Königin… DAS WIRD IHNNE NOCH LEID TUN!_Ganga af göflunum!"_

„Äh, was hat sie gesagt?", murmelte Ron etwas hilflos.

„Keine Ahnung…Hermine?"

Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass diese lächelte. „Das war Isländisch! Shirley ist Isländerin!", murmelte sie ihren Freunden aus dem Wundwinkel zu.

„Und!", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

„Was sie gesagt hat, heißt so viel wie ‚Ich werd noch verrückt'. Versteht ihr nicht, die Isländer haben eine sehr alte Zauberertradition… in Alte Runen hab ich gelernt, dass sie…"

Doch die Beiden sollten weder erfahren, was Hermine gelernt hatte, noch, woher sie Isländisch konnte. Snape wirbelte herum und zog ihnen fürs Tuscheln eine so große Anzahl Punkte ab, das Hermine erschrocken den Mund aufklappte. Dann wendete er sich wieder an Shirley aus Island.

„So, wird mir das Leid tun?", fragte er mit einer so eisigen Kälte in der Stimme, dass Neville leise wimmerte.

„Ja", zischte Shirley ebenso kühl zurück.

„Ah… wenn das so ist. Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Ihren Mangel an Urteilsvermögen." Und damit drehte er sich zur Tafel, fest entschlossen, diese junge Unruhestifterin nicht mehr zu beachten

„Sie fühlen sich so stark, Professor, so unverwundbar. Doch es gibt es gibt andere, die ebenso stark sind, wenn sicht sogar stärker.", flüsterte Shirley in den Raum. Es war totenstill. Jeder hielt den Atmen an.

„Schweigen Sie jetzt, Avelin, oder ich sorge persönlich dafür, dass Sie von der Schule verwiesen werden.", sagte Snape mit einer so desinteressierten, gleichgültigen Stimme, dass es schlimmer war als wenn er geschrieen hätte.

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht wirklich Brenda von Isenstein zum Feind machen, Professor?", wisperte das Mädchen. Hermine zog so erschrocken die Luft ein, dass sich mehrere Schüler nach ihr umdrehten, doch schon ein paar Sekunden später hingen alle Augen wieder an Shirley.

„Ich denke, darauf lass ich es ankommen, Miss Avelin."

„Aber Professor!" Hermine schrie fast, so entsetzt war sie. Ron hielt ihr erschrocken den Mund zu. Doch Snape drehte sich nicht einmal um.

„Wie Sie meinen", sagte Shirley, riss mit einer Hand einen Beutel von einer dünnen Lederschnur von ihrem Hals und warf ihn direkt in das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel. Die Flammen schlugen hoch und färbten sich für einen Moment in eisiges Blau. Flackerndes Licht gab dem sonst so freundlichen, rundlichen Gesicht des Mädchens Geheimnis und eine Schärfe, die zu dem Ausdruck ihrer Augen passte. Dann fiel das Feuer in sich zusammen, und nur in den bauen Augen Shirleys leuchtete noch ein Funken der Wut.

„Die Stunde ist beendet", knurrte Snape, und alle außer Shirley verließen beinahe fluchtartig das Zimmer. Als Harry gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte er die Stimme des Professors. Ein Teil von ihm riet ihm zwar dringendst, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, doch auf diesen Teil hatte er selten gehört… Harry drückte sein Ohr an die Tür, doch Snape sprach nicht laut genug, sodass nur Satzfetzen verständlich waren: „Ungeheuerlich… Frechheit… behauptest… Brenda… unmöglich kennen kannst...sofort… Schulleitung…"

Und noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, flog die Tür auf und er blickte direkt in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Severus Snape.


	2. Ihre Majestät in Hogwarts

2. Kapitel 

Ihre Majestät in Hogwarts

Circa zehn Minuten später stand Snape mit einer trotzig- verängstigten Shirley und einem Harry Potter, dem das schlechte Gewissen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, vor Dumbledores Tür. Er blaffte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu („ Kanariencreme") und rauschte in seiner üblichen Art in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Er klopfte nicht einmal an sondern stieß das Portal mit mehr Schwung als nötig auf, sodass die Tür erst einmal gegen die Bürowand knallte. Mit vor Ärger umwölktem Gesicht, dem es jedoch nicht ganz gelang, die Häme bei dem Gedanken, das Harry nun wirklich Ärger bekäme und Shirley den ersten echten Ärger ihrer Schulzeit, zu verbergen, wandte er sich an Dumbledore. Zumindest wollte er sich an ihn wenden.

Doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Neben dem Kamin saß eine Frau. Sie war in feinstes weißes Leder gekleidet, dass sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte. Der schwere schwarze Mantel war mit kostbaren weißem Pelz abgesetzt, ihr fast silberweißes, dichtes Haar durch mehrere winzige Zöpfe gehalten und auf ihrer Stirn war eine kunstvolle Rune gezeichnet. Doch am auffälligsten war ihr Gesicht. Ihre Züge waren scharf gezeichnet und ihre eisblauen Augen von stahlharter Klarheit.

Sie war keine schöne Frau, hatte weder eine exotische Anmut noch besonders weiche Rundungen. Aber ihre Ausstrahlung machte es unmöglich, sie NICHT anziehend zu finden. Es war die Ausstrahlung reiner Macht und reiner Kraft. Ihr Blick ruhte kurz auf Harry, und er fühlte sich jäh an eine Zeile erinnert, die er bei einer Recherche über altnordische Himmelsreiter, mythische magische Wesen, gelesen hatte: _„Und sie bestehen nur aus Stahl, Seide und Blitzen."_

Er erkannte den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, als einen der hochlehnigen Sessel, die Professor McGonagall heraufbeschwor. Und tatsächlich, seine Hauslehrerin stand in einer Ecke, ebenso Professor Sprout. Und, was ihn sehr überraschte, Cornelius Fudge. Harry betrachtete wieder den Stuhl. Allein die Tatsache, dass_sie_ darauf saß, genügte, um daraus einen Thron zu machen.

„Das ist… unmöglich… wie…" Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass das einmal passieren würde, doch Snape stammelte! Er starrte die Frau an, als ob er jemanden treffen würde, von dem er schon mehr gehört hatte, als ihm lieb sei.

„Was tun Sie hie-", wollte er fragen, doch mit einer einzigen herrischen Bewegung erhob sie sich und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich habe von Ihnen gehört, Professor Snape. Und ich bin nicht erfreut über das, was mir berichtet wurde.", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die zu ihren Augen passte.

„Shirley, meine Liebe.", sagte sie dann, schon weitaus sanfter, und das Mädchen verbeugte sich und stammelte:„Brenda von Isenstein… das Ihr selbst kommen würdet… meine Königin", flüsterte sie, offenbar sehr ergriffen. Die Königin (!) nickte ihr zu, dann baute sie sich vor Snape auf. Sie war nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner als der Lehrer.

Harry war schon früh aufgefallen, dass Snape die Gabe hatte, einen Raum mit seiner Gegenwart zu erfüllen, ihn mit seiner Ausstrahlung so zu beeinflussen, dass es unmöglich war, ihn nicht zu beachten. Mit Brenda und Snape zusammen wirkte der Raum nahezu_überfüllt,_so als wäre er bis in jeden Winkel mitMenschen voll gestopft.

Und zu allem Überfluss waren die beiden so geladen, dass es ihn nicht überrascht hätte, in der Luft Blitze zu sehen. „Sechs Jahre lang.", sagte sie leise, „Sechs lange Jahre lang war Shirley an dieser Schule; ein Versuch, die Beziehungen Islands zu England zu erweitern. Alle Berichte, die ich erhielt, waren durchaus positiv. Alle, bis auf die von Ihnen. Ich dulde nicht, wie sie mit Cousine umgehen. Das hat von nun an aufzuhören."

Ein klarer Befehl.

Doch ein Severus Snape ließ sich nichts befehlen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie das Recht haben, sich in die schulinternen Angelegenheiten einzumischen. Kein Schüler erhält hier eine Sonderbehandlung, egal, wer seine Verwandten sind." Dieser Seitenhieb gegen Harry schien niemand außer ihm selbst aufzufallen. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, stand Harry von allen unbeachtet in der Tür wie ein X-Beliebiger Junge, der zufällig im selben Moment Ärger bekam wie eine wirklich wichtige Person. Er genoss dieses Gefühl aus tiefster Seele.

„Wenn das so ist, wird der Versuch ab jetzt abgebrochen.", sagte die Frau kalt.

Nun mischte sich Fudge ein: „Aber aber, Lady von Isenstein, wegen solch einen Lappalie gleich über eine so wichtige diplomatische Angelegenheit… das Mädchen ist nun mal in dem Alter, wo Kinder für gewöhnlich überreagieren, wenn sie sich unfair behandelt fühlen…"

Langsam drehte Brenda sich um, mit einem Blick wie ein Löwe, während dessen Mittagsschlaf eine Maus überlaut gepiepst hatte.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen das Wort erteilt zuhaben, Minister. Aber, wo Sie sich schon einmal in den Vordergrund gespielt haben: wieso regieren Sie eigentlich noch? Verstanden Sie es so gut, Ihre Unfähigkeit zu verbergen, oder haben Sie sich einflussreiche Freunde gekauft?", fragte Brenda.

Fudge war bei jedem Wort zusammengezuckt wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, so scharf war ihr Ton. Nun warf der kleine Mann einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Dumbledore. Es war unmöglich vorauszusehen, wie er reagieren würde. Nach allem, was Fudge ihm an Demütigungen und Verleumdungen angetan hatte, würde es Harry nicht wundern, wenn er seine schlanken Finger aneinanderlegen, sich zurücklehnen und Brausebonbons lutschend zusehen würde, wie die Isländerin den Minister so richtig zur Schnecke machte.

Doch dafür schien der Schulleiter ein zu weiches Herz zu haben. „Brenda, ich verstehe Ihren Zorn, wirklich. Doch bevor sie Shirley hier von der Schule holen, sollten Sie nicht erst einmal sie fragen, ob sie gehen möchte?"

Seine ruhigen, vernünftigen Worte schienen sie etwas zu beruhigen. Sie wendete sich an das Mädchen. Harry beachtete immer noch niemand.

„Sprich, Kind." Sie war wohl kein Freund vieler Worte.

„Herrin… ich habe Euch gerufen… weil… weil ich es nicht mehr ertragen habe… diese ständigen… Demütigungen…" Shirley senkte den Kopf, offenbar beschämt.

„Das ist keine Schwäche, Kind. Schwach ist, wer um seine Möglichkeiten weiß, sie aber nicht zu nutzen wagt, wenn er sie dringend braucht. Es gibt keinen Grund für Scham."

Diese Worte klangen warm, wie ein Trost, doch Harry fragte sich, was das für ein Volk sein musste, wie die Zauberer dort lebten, dass sie solche Sprichworte hatten. Oder war das nur etwas wie ein privates Motto der Königin?

„Nun, also… ich habe hier viele Freunde gefunden… und viel gelernt… und… es ist gut, dass ich hier bin… für die beiden Völker…" Brenda nickte, offenbar zufrieden mit dem, was sie hörte.

„Also gut, wie du wünschst. Shirley ist von diesem Unterricht freizustellen."

In der daraufhin einkehrenden Stille schien Snape endlich seine Chance zu wittern, zu Wort zu kommen. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore: „Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Dies ist nicht Island, diese Frau hat kein Recht, sich einzumischen! Meine Unterrichtsmethoden kann sie unmöglich in Frage stellen, und ich dulde nicht, dass über meine Schüler so bestimmt wird!"

Er fuhr herum und schnauzte nun die Frau an: „Was erlauben sie sich eigentlich, hier hereinzuschneien und einfach so über alles bestimmen zu wollen? Sie haben hier keinerlei Befugnisse, und ich dulde nicht, dass Sie so mit mir sprechen, wie sie es vorhin taten!"

Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue. Für Harry war es unersichtlich, was als nächstes geschehen würde, ob sie auf Snape eindreschen würde, in verhexen, aus dem Raum rauschen oder anfangen herumzubrüllen, alles schien möglich. Die Spannung in der Luft wurde zu einer knisternden Materie, die ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Doch sie schien keine Lust zu haben, das Schloss zu sprengen. Denn sie sagte nur: „Dumbledore, wenn Ihr Lehrer nicht bald seinen Mund hält, wird er noch einen Krieg mit Island heraufbeschwören." Sie sagte es ganz ruhig, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, in vollem Ernst gesprochen.

Snape klappte die Kinnlader herunter.

Harry machte große Augen.

Shirley zog scharf die Luft ein.

Dumbledore tauschte einen Blick mit McGonagall.

Professor Sprout musste sich setzen.

Cornelius Fudge quiekste.

Es war ein so komischer Laut, dass Harry beinahe laut herausgeprustet hätte. Brenda von Isenstein hob auch noch die zweite Augenbraue. „Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Minister?"

„Äh… also… nein… lieber Gott… Sie können doch nicht… natürlich könnten Sie, aber… aber… also… jetzt, wo das Projekt so weit ist…. Also…"

Projekt? Was für ein Projekt? Harry spitze die Ohren. Auch Professor McGonagall schien sich sehr für das Projekt zu interessieren, oder sie versuchte nur leicht panisch, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ach ja, unser Projekt! Hatten Sie nicht darum gebeten, weitere Magier aus Island daran mitarbeiten zu lassen? Und ein anderer Standpunkt war ja auch im Gespräch, wenn ich mich recht entsinne!", sagte sie in dem tapferen Versuch, ein normales Gespräch ohne Drohung von internationalen Katastrophen zustande zu bekommen.

„Das ist wahr, am liebsten würde ich es selbst beaufsichtigen!", stimmte die Königin zu. Doch es hielt sie nicht damit ab, Snape weiterhin mit Blicken wie Messer zu traktieren, was dieser kunstfertig zurückgab.

„Nun, da habe ich doch eine fantastische Idee!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich. „Wir holen das Projekt nach Hogwarts, Sie kommen hierher und arbeiten direkt daran mit, dann können Sie auch auf Shirley aufpassen, und sie kann dann weiterhin am Unterricht teilnehmen! Und als Gegenleistung können Sie ja unseren Abschlussjahrgang in Aktiver Verteidigung und Militärstrategie unterrichten!"


End file.
